Night of Messed up Frights
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: A PV Halloween Special! Swift, Sonar, Psy, and Rebel go out trick or treating while Nia and Valerie throw a wild Halloween Party! Warning. Symptoms may include: chaos, destruction, Tracey bashing, and Giovanni!


Okay, first things first. I know this is really, REALLY late... but after working so hard on it, and someone convinced me to keep going, there was no way I was going to scrap it! Plus, it has some new characters introduced. They won't show up all the time, just on occasion. I hope you'll all forgive the lateness...

Quick Note: This one takes place after the vacation.

Anyway, this is a Halloween special featuring the PV crew! It may be November now, but if your looking for a laugh and some chaos and craziness, this is your fic! So enjoy! If you dare... creepy organ music plays

glances back and forth annyyyywaaayy...enjoy!

* * *

Night of Messed up Frights 

On a certain night in Viridian Forest, the ground was littered with orangish colored leaves as the sun had just started to set. The trees throughout the forest were all leafless, seeming almost lifeless as the twilight's eerie glow settled throughout the entire forest. A chilling wind blew through scattering the dead leaves onto the doorstep of a certain house.

"Okay... so you two are sure about this?" Asked Nia from inside the house. The entire place was decorated with many Halloween decorations, candy left and right, a punch bowl and snacks, and plenty of horror movies on DVD.

"Of course were sure dudette!" Psy answered from underneath a bed sheet with eye slit cut outs. "Trick or Treat, is the most awesome way to gather candy!" He said gleefully, obviously dressed up as a ghost.

"Yeah and besides, you all should come with us." Rebel offered. He was wearing a hockey mask and was carrying a fake chainsaw. "This Jason costumes gonna bring in candy by the billions!"

"Trick or Treat's for kids, so it suits you two perfectly." Valerie said and hopped onto a sofa and grabbed a magazine.

"We're inviting a lot of friends over for this year's Halloween Party, and you two still want to go to Trick or Treating?" Swift asked.

"I didn't pay fifteen bucks on this costume for nothing!" Rebel shouted, "It's Trick or Treat, or bust! Besides... we brought plenty of toilet paper in case we don't get what we deserve..." He said and flicked a roll up and down.

"Tee-peeing houses?" Swift asked as his eyes lit up. "Alright, count me in!" He agreed eagerly.

"Your leaving? What about the party?" Nia asked in a somewhat worried matter.

"I can't help it! I love doing this stuff!" Swift said excitedly and grabbed a pirate captain's hat, a red pirates robe, and a fake hook. "Just call me Capt'n! And don't worry. The party will be fine without us."

"Well, I guess I'll go along as well. This could be fun." Sonar said and grabbed a Japanese styled samurai suit. There was no need for the fake swords, he decided to take his real one's along.

"Not you too..." Val said sounding disappointed.

"Nia, your in charge while I'm gone." Swift called and headed for the door along with the others.

"Okay, I was looking forward to having this party with you here, but... I guess we could always do something a little later on... if you know what I mean." Nia said and winked playfully.

"Remind me to head home before any of that." Valerie said before going back to the magazine she was reading.

"Come on! We're wasting time here dudes!" Psy said and ushered them all out the door.

"Later dudettes!" Psy called before Rebel slammed the door shut in a hurry.

After they were outside, next they need to decide on a town.

"Well, where to?" Rebel asked enthusiastically.

"Hmm...well Viridian City's out of the question. If Giovanni's still pissed, he'll be waiting fore us." Swift reminded them.

"What happened with you all and Giovanni anyway?" Sonar asked since this had all happened before he joined up with them.

"Well - " Swift started before Rebel cut him off.

"No time! That's a long story and we need candy!" He insisted, "Let's go to Pewter! Brock should have some candy..." Rebel though.

"Wait...he hates us dude." Psy reminded, "We once converted his Gym into a Bar & Grill while house sitting."

"Cerulean?" Rebel tried again.

"Misty, skinny dipping in the gym water."

"Damn it... Ver - "

"Drove Surge's Richu into fleeing the country."

Rebel lifted a finger but didn't get to say anything.

"Burned all of Erika's plants down."

"What haven't you two ruined?" Sonar asked as he started to get annoyed.

"Wait...Blaine doesn't hate us!" Rebel exclaimed hopefully.

"Actually... Blaine hates me." Swift added sheepishly. "Long story.."

"Besides, Cinnabar is to far away. Let's just go to Pewter." Sonar suggested.

"Yeah, Brock should be over it by now." Swift agreed before they all headed towards Pewter City.

Shortly after arriving, they spotted plenty of kids in costumes. They were the only Pokemon though who decided to dress up.

"Alright! That walk didn't take too long!" Cheered Psy, "Let's hit that house!" He said excitedly and ran off towards the closest house.

"This should be fun... and if we don't get treats..." Sonar began before a grin ran across his face.

"I brought extra toilet paper and spray paint!" Swift said and pulled out a few rolls of toilet paper and somehow cans of paint from the pirate suits pockets.

Psy ran up to the door excitedly, knocking down any and all the unlucky kids in his path. He rang the doorbell and ignored the complaints from the kids behind them as Swift, Rebel, and Sonar caught up.

"Yeah?" A middle aged man in a grease stained white t-shirt answered in a hostile tone.

"Trick or Treat!" The gang and kids all chorused.

The man just stared at them before slamming the door shut, followed by a bolting noises and clicks.

"Hey!" A kid in a Frankenstein costume protested angrily as he ran up and started slamming the door with a fist. "Give us candy you big fat jerk!" He demanded.

"Nevers!" The man replied, safely locked away in his house.

"That's it!" Rebel snapped.

"No treat..." Swift started,

"Then trick!" Sonar finished with a grin as he and Swift pulled out the toilet paper. Rebel and Psy broke out the spray paint and started shaking the bottles.

"How about arson?" Psy suggested.

"How about for once, we do something were the cops _won't_ try to arrest us for it." Swift answered.

"Eh, your loss." Psy said and began to spray paint the door. As Swift and Sonar started Tee-peeing the house.

"Hey! Get outta here you's!" The guy shouted from the window but Rebel started spray painted that too.

"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" He said and left the blue paint stained window.

Rebel started laughing but then gave the word after hearing the word 'police'. "Cheese it!" He shouted as they all fled the scene, along with the laughing kids who decided to follow them.

Meanwhile, things were getting pretty lively at the house party. Tons of guest had arrived, all Pokemon, including some of Psy's neighbors from Route 5. Music played loudly as many Pokemon were dancing, drinking punch, and watching the horror movies.

Outside the house, two hired security guard Machokes were standing in front of the door in blue security suits and sunglasses. They ignored the fact that they didn't need the sunglasses since it was in the middle of the night.

A very suspicious looking Alakazam attempted to walk past the guards, but they just sidestepped in front of him.

"Ticket please." One of the Machoke said. They seemed emotionless as the sunglasses covered their eyes.

"Uh..." A shaky, familiar voice started. "I was invited by a... Meowth!" The so called _Alakazam _said.

"Sorry, there's no Alakazam here on this list." the second one said, after checking a clip board.

"But I have to get in! There will be so many Pokemon in there to sketch! Er, I mean hang out with!" The Poke said and gave a nervous chuckle.

One of the Machoke raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "If you're an Alakazam, then say something smart." It stated.

"Uh...er, pie is equal to three point fourteen?"

"Too smart!" The machoke said and grabbed Alakazam's head. He pulled up before the head of the Alakazam tore off. After the obvious costume was destroyed, there stood one nervous looking Tracey Sketchit.

"Hmm...Tracey Sketchit... it say's here if we find you, we have permission to use brute force..." One said and cracked it's knuckles, still seeming emotionless.

"Um, wait a minute!"

"What?"

"...I have to draw you."

"I've seen this on Family Guy." Machoke number two said and punched Tracey out. "I love my job... I'm glad we evolved and gave up airplane security!" he said and pulled out two cans of Budweiser from a cooler.

"Bottoms up!" One said before they both started chugging down beer like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile inside the house, Nia sat down near the punch bowl and sighed. Valerie was with a few friends laughing before she noticed Nia was looking depressed.

"Be right back, Jewls." She said to a Vaporeon she was hanging out with. "I think something's wrong with Nia." She said and basically started fighting her way through the crowd before launching a Flamethrower at a stubborn Sandslash.

"Yeow! My biscuits are a burnin'!" It complained as it sat down to put out the flames. "Hey watch it sister!" He threatened and waved a claw menacingly.

"Shut up ya hobo!" She shouted back before she and made her way to Nia.

"Sheesh, the nerve of some Pokemon...anyway, what's with the face?" She asked and sat down next to the depressed Eevee.

"This place is packed! You should be happy this party was such a hit!" Valerie said cheerfully.

"I know, and I should but..." Nia started sadly.

"But you miss Swift." Valerie and sighed.

"Yeah..." She replied sadly and started to stirring the punch bowl with the ladle for no reason. "I was hoping we could dance for a bit..."

"Your way too attached to him. I mean you live with him so your around him everyday! And plus, with what you said to him before they left..."

Nia's ears perked up. "You mean you heard that?!" She asked turning frantic all of a sudden.

"Yeah, so did Rebel, Psy, and Sonar... but I don't think they were actually paying attention."

Nia groaned, "I can't believe I - " She started but stopped as both her and Valerie jumped in surprise as a Poliwag landed flat on it's face beside them.

After they noticed who it was, they both calmed down.

"Tab, what are you doing?" Valerie asked in a annoyed tone. Tab is one of Psy's neighbors and he's picked up how to be just as annoying as Psy and Rebel. He was also a lot younger than any of them as well.

"Nothin..." He replied and gave an innocent smile.

"If you were doing nothing, you'd be over there sitting down with the Pokemon who don't know how to dance."

Over against the wall, was a line of chairs with three Pokemon sitting down, with a Drowzee twiddling it's thumbs.

"What are we doing here?" A Cubone asked from the chair he was sitting on.

A Caterpie just shrugged. Ignoring the fact it didn't have shoulders.

"Well..." The young Poliwag started, "me and the guys were playing a little game..."

Nia's eyes lit up. "You mean Swift's back?" She asked hopefully, mistaking what he just said.

"Nope. Me, Chip, and Cleft were just playing a game called, Stair flying!" Tab said excitedly.

"What's Stair Flying?" Val asked as Nia went right back to being depressed. Right before more disaster hit.

"Incoming!" A deep, rough voice shouted as a Geodude went sailing through the air. The sled he was using fell from under him and straight into the punch bowl. The Geodude landed pretty close to Tab and made a hole in the floor as the house shook.

Nia gaped in shock as she witnessed at least eighty dollars of damage done in seconds to her house.

"Awesome! Nice spill, Cleft!" Tab said and slapped the Geode a high five with his tail. Both oblivious to the damage they were causing.

"ARE YOU TWO BOTH COMPLETELY INSANE?!" Surprisingly, Nia snapped for once. But then again, who could blame her?

"Maybe." Cleft replied innocently and pulled himself out of the hole.

"My turn!" A Sandshrew shouted excitedly from the top of a staircase before hoping on a sled. He rode down the stairs, shot up a ramp that somehow placed in the middle of the staircase, and into the air. "Yahoo!!" He howled and landed face first into the floor next to his friends.

The Sandshrew shouted and picked himself up. "Cool! That was worth the head drama!"

"Don't you mean head _trauma_?" Valerie corrected.

"Even better!" The Sandshrew said and slapped Tab and Cleft a high five as well.

"THAT'S IT!! You three are outta here!" Nia demanded furiously. Valerie had only seen Nia this angry a few times before. She's normally always calm.

"But - " Tab couldn't finish.

"Pronto!" Nia insisted angrily.

Tab slumped down. "...but - " he tried again but in a lower voice this time.

Nia tackled Tab down and started growling, showing plenty of teeth.

"Alright, alright! We're going, we're going!" Tab shouted quickly out of fear as he and his friends scrambled for the door, but stopped directly in front of it.

"Okay... Split up!" Tab shouted before the three each headed in different directions of the house.

Valerie sighed. "Annoying little pests, aren't they?" She commented. Nia was a little too upset to answer, so threw Val a glare instead. She was about to use Quick-Attack to chase after them and forcefully remove them from the house but stopped soon after hearing a loud crashing noise of glass shattering.

"Oh...I bet that vase was valuable..." An Electabuzz said to a nearby Chansey then they both went back to dancing, completely ignoring the shattered glass.

"Great, could this possible get any worse?!" Nia shouted out of frustration.

Suddenly, a huge group of Primeape in college football jerseys broke the door down, and charged in shouting.

"Yo' Jim, go long!" One shouted and threw a football clear across the room. Another Primeape jumped on the sofa, then the TV, knocked it down and crashed trough the window with the football. The Primeape weakly put up a hand with the football in it.

"It's good!" The Primeape cheered all at once and celebrated by literally wreaking the place by partying.

"It's never a good idea to ask that." Valerie responded to Nia's previous statement and sipped a cup of punch, ignoring the fact that there was still a sled in the bowl. Nia didn't hear her though since she was busy hitting her head against the wall.

Meanwhile...

Swift, Sonar, Rebel and Psy's Trick or Treat bags were still completely empty as the kids bag's behind them were stuffed to the brink.

"Hey mister! That ghost costume's lame!" A kid taunted from behind them. As the group of kids went into laughter.

"True. That was pretty lazy, Psy." Sonar commented.

"Shut up dude and smallish dude! Tell that to... the ghost of Christmas past!" Psy said in an ominous tone of voice. The attempt didn't scare the kids in the least.

"It's Halloween, Psy." Swift told him grumpily. He was pretty mad about the lack of candy they had. "Christmas is two months from now."

"Oh, well in that case..." Psy said and whispered something in Rebel's ear. Rebel grinned widely before turning to the kids.

"Dear children," he started off. "Today, most of you can probably only think of candy and chocolate, not knowing of the dangers that lurk on this haunted night..."

"What's he doing?" Sonar asked.

Swift simply shrugged and went back to listening.

The kids were mesmerized by Rebel's story and listened intently. Mainly because he help a chcolate bar in front of him while talking. "But little do you know... there are forces at work on this very night... evil, gruesome, horrible forces, far greater than to which the likes of anyone of you have seen!"

"Rebs sort of good at this...hey, where's Psy?" Swift said as he noticed Psy had vanished.

"Far greater than a witch, Dracula, or even Jason! Non other than, the terrible forces of..." Psy suddenly floated into the air from what seemed to be nowhere.

"The ghost of Halloween past!" Psy said from the air with a pair of glowing light blue eyes. "Beware...Beware...BEWARE!" Psy shouted and used Confusion to make a gust of wind blow by.

The kids freaked out and began screaming as the ran for their very lives. Leaving behind bags of sweet, sweet candy.

"Bingo!" Psy said and floated down. He was using Confusion on a plank of wood which was hidden under him from the bed sheets.

"Not bad!" Swift congratulated and ran up to grab a bag and threw one to Sonar.

"Thank you, thank you..." Psy said and took a few bows.

"Nicely done. Looks like we can stop Trick or Treating now." Sonar said as he rummaged around in the bag, in search of anything sour.

"Not yet dude. " Psy said, "Every year, Brock passes out HUGE amounts of candy to Trick or Treaters!" Psy said and pointed to a huge line in front of the Pewter Gym.

Sonar glanced over at the Gym. "That would take forever, we have each have a sack full of candy, so let's just go home." Sonar said and ate a sour gumball.

"No way dude! Not until we get more candy!" Psy insisted.

"Okay, fine. This last stop, then we go home." Swift gave in.

"Yes!" Psy and Rebel cheered happily.

"Now about that line... Sonar?" Swift said.

"Name the approach." Sonar replied and put the bag of candy down for a bit.

"Hmm..." Swift though for a moment before a look of inspiration ran across his face. "Okay, first..." He said and started whispering the plan.

Seconds later...

"Man this is boring, Brocks's taking too long!" A random kid in a Vampire costume complained.

"Your mom's taking too long..." A kid in a werewolf costume shot back. Impatient from the waiting.

Before the kids could go at each others throat's; thunderclouds rolled in with loud, ear piercing explosions of thunder.

"Wha?" Brock stated in shock and dropped a sack of candy. The two kids from before wasted no time snatching the sack and making a break for it.

Rebel and Psy were operating a fog machine from behind the gym that they managed to get a hold of. Fog filled the area as most of the kids left in the line were shivering with fear. Suddenly yet slowly, a pale greenish, samurai styled Flareon rose from the ground moaning ghoulishly.

"It's the ghost of my dead Flareon from three years ago! Fefe!" A girl in a ballerina costume shouted in sheer terror.

"Give me..." Sonar said in a deep, dragging voice. "Give me...BLOOD!" He shouted in a deep, creepy voice as thunder crashed and creepy organ music played.

Rebel spun around from the fog machine and shot Psy confused looks as the ghost disguised duck Pokemon played on an organ from somewhere, and he played it quite well.

None of the kids wasted anytime running away for their lives, all except one.

"Wimps!" The kid shouted to the rest of the fleeing children.

"So one of the little children has decided to stay and offer his brain as tribute to the great zombie king!" Sonar said and crept closer towards the kid.

The kid's eyes went wide as he wet himself. "Mommy!!" He screamed then ran away crying.

"Well that was easier than I though it wouldn't be." Rebel commented and walked over away from the fog machine.

"Wait," Swift said and hopped off of the Gym's roof. He had been making all of the thunderstorm affects. "Don't you mean easier than you thought it _would _be?" Swift attempted to correct his feline friend.

"No, I meant wouldn't."

"So, you thought it wouldn't be easy?" Swift tried again.

"No, I knew it'd be easy. Duh Swift!"

Swift gave up on trying to decipher what Reb was trying to say and instead throttled the air furiously.

"Dude, leave the air alone. Let's get some candy from Brock!" Psy suggested happily and rushed over to the door of the Gym as Sonar's zombie illusion faded and he returned to normal.

Swift was still pretty mad, but hurried along anyway.

"Trick or Treat!" They all choused and held open the empty sacks they had left.

"Aw no.. not you two again..." Brock said sounding annoyed. Specifically referring to Psy and Rebel. It was easy to tell it was Psy under the sheets because of Psy's body shape.

"Just give us candy!" Rebel snapped and shook his bag.

"So what, did you two come back for all the steak sauce you left here? Or maybe you came for endless cases of beer?" Brock asked angrily. Obviously, he wasn't over the Bar & Grill thing just quite yet.

Sonar growled an started to pull out a sword before Swift made a gesture for him to stop.

"Don't worry, we have ways of getting our candy..." Rebel said before digging around in his costume's pockets before pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it then brought it up to Brock's eye level. Immediately, Brock's jaw dropped at the sight of the picture.

"N-Nurse Joy!" He said in that ga-ga like voice as hearts replaced his regular squinty eyes.

Rebel pulled the paper away. "Nope. Sorry pal, but pay up first. You know what we want." Rebel said and held up his empty bag along with the others. They kept the bags they stole from the kids behind them.

Brock, still in his crazy, infatuated state, nodded happily before dumping loads of candy into each of their bags. Rebel passed him the poster and Brock danced around happily with it.

The others were too disturbed to say anything and just took their leave.

"Awesome dudes! We're packed!" Psy exclaimed, carrying both his bags of candy which were stuffed to the brink. They each had about two entirely full bags now.

"Yeah, but now it's time to head back." Swift told him and hoisted the bags of candy over a shoulder.

They walked a short distance before the reached the house-like checkpoint that lead to the forest. The only light that the moon provided dimmed as clouds covered it, making an even darker setting than before.

"Man... we should've left earlier dudes..." Psy said shakily as he started looking around himself cautiously.

"Don't tell me your afraid of the dark." Sonar teased with a grin.

"I am not afraid of the dark, dude!" Psy shouted defensively. "Just anything in it..."

"Sure your..." Swift began to tease as well but trailed off as a fog rolled in. "Reb, knock it off. Joke's over." Swift accused Rebel.

"Hey, it ain't me this time!" Rebel defended himself and showed he wasn't doing a thing.

Swift started to look a little fearful. "Then - " He was cut off by a voice.

"Swift, Rebel, Psy, and Sonar... your time has come..." An eerie, dull voice said.

"Hm? Who are you? Show yourself!" Sonar demanded, not afraid in the least.

"Your time has come..." The voice repeated.

Psy turned pale. "Okay, I am officially freaked out now!!" The duck panicked out of pure fear.

"It's probably just a trick..." Swift tried to assure, even though he was scared now too.

The ground started rumbling before in a quick, white flash, Death appeared.

Psy, Rebel and Swift all turned pale as Sonar raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Death slowly raised a bony hand and pointed at them. "Your time has come..."

Swift shook his head quickly to snap out of his fear state. "No way, this must be a trick." Swift decided. "I bet under that robe, there's some guy who's just trying to scare us."

The figure grabbed part of his robe without a word, and flung the it away. Revealing the bleached white, bones of a skeleton as an Ekans crawled from the back of it's head through an eye hole. Soon afterwards, it's head set a blaze.

Swift, Rebel and Psy all stared at the flaming skull for quite a while before they all started screaming and dashed into the forest as fast as they possibly could. However, Sonar was unconvinced.

"Your no reaper. I've come close to death countless times before, I know what the presence of it feels like." He informed and pulled out a sword.

Psy burst back out of the bush. "Dude, what are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Whoever this is, it isn't - hey!" Sonar shouted since Psy used confusion to lift him off the ground.

"That guy will kill me worst than you will!" Psy shouted while pointing to so called 'Death' who was just standing there for some reason. Then ran into the forest, Confusion pulling Sonar in as well.

Death waited until he was sure they were gone and started up some low laughter before it gradually went into he went into a maniacal fit. "Ahahahahahaha!! Ah...sweet, sweet revenge..." Death reached for something on the top of his head, and pulled down a zipper as the cleverly convincing skeleton costume fell down to reveal non other than, Giovanni!

"Now those foolish Pokemon will never again mess with me! The great and glorious leader of Team Rocket! Gio -" His little speech of self glamorization was cut short as a boulder hit him dead in the back of the head.

"Score!" One of the Machoke's yelled from earlier as he cheered over nearly killing Giovanni.

"Awesome dude!" The other said and gulped down a can of Budweiser. They were both obviously drunk.

"Good times man, good times..." He said and patted his friend on the back then remembered something. "Hey, weren't we supposed to be like, protecting someplace or something?" He asked and stumbled around a bit.

"I dunno... I think...hey, is he dead?" He said and pointed to Giovanni who was still just unconscious.

The other Machoke just shrugged, gulped down a can of beer, and collapsed from another alcoholic overdoes.

Meanwhile...man, is it me, or have I been saying this a lot?

Two figures were hiding in some nearby bushes, watching Swift, Rebel and Psy, run by. Psy had stopped using confusion a while ago and decided to walk. The two figures were a humongous bird and what looked like a mutated cat.

"Okay... there's our targets, Lugia." Informed the cat as he spied on the group of four with through binoculars.

"Mewtwo, I don't get it. Don't you usually try to either destroy all humans or enslave them?" Lugia asked while futilely trying to use two twigs to try and disguise itself.

Mewtwo didn't have this problem since he was disguised by painting himself like green army camouflage uniforms.

"Damn it, it's Halloween! I'll enslave the humans Tuesday!" He snapped. "And like your one to talk. Hiding away in a underground cavern because, oh! I'm lugia! I'm so strong, a flutter of my wings breaks down houses!" Mewtwo made a poor attempt to imitate Lugia who was about to protest against the comment but Mewtwo cut him off.

"Right now, we're breaking into that party, and taking those Pokemon's candy!" He insisted.

"Fine, fine...sheesh don't have a Miltank." Said Lugia.

"Lugia, that wasn't even slightly funny." Mewtwo remarked in disgust.

"Er, shut up!"

The group kept on running for their lives as they thought Death or should I say Giovanni, was chasing them. They stopped a few feet away from the house, then collapsed in a heap, panting for air.

"Okay...I think we lost him..." Swift said between breaths.

"That wasn't Death." Sonar said while as he walked up to them. "Besides, I'm starting to sense a far greater power here..." He said ominously and kept and eye out for anything suspicious.

"Dude, you saw the flaming head! That guy was going to kill us!" Psy shouted, obviously ignoring Sonar's warning.

"Hey... why don't I have much lines in this fic?!" Rebel complained.

They just stared at him as Rebel gave a nervous laugh. "I mean... - Oh look, shiny!" He said and ran over to a quarter on the floor; somehow spotting it in the middle of the night. As soon as he approached it though, a green figure jumped out of the bushes, tackled the cat, and swiped both of his bags of candy.

"Ha! Now I have the sweetness!" Mewtwo shouted victoriously holding up both bags.

"Hey! Give up that candy!" Rebel shouted angrily and picked himself up of the ground.

"Who are you?" Swift decided to ask. He had never seen nor heard of Mewtwo before.

Mewtwo grinned. "The name's Mewtwo. And Instead of giving some long, stupid, and boring introduction... I'll give an _annoying,_ long, stupid and boring introduction!"

Swift gasped. "You fiend!"

"The force I mentioned earlier..." Sonar began, "he's that power I was talking about. At first I though it was Mew..."

A look of shock ran across the other three's face. "Mew?!" Swift managed to get out. "You mean he's that strong?" He asked in shock.

"Well, it seems my reputation proceeds me. But I'm not here to destroy you three. I just want the candy." Mewtwo said.

"Never! Give me candy, or give me death!" Psy said and pulled out a roll of toilet paper.

"What are those going to do?" Mewtwo asked and laughed at their poor supply of ammo.

"Ready guys? Plan...Q!" Swift ordered before he, Sonar, Psy and Rebel took positions surrounding Mewtwo, loaded with eggs they were going to throw at houses, and the toilet paper from earlier.

"Fire on my mark!" Swift ordered. "Ready..."

Ugh, for the last time... Meanwhile...

Tab sat sadly in a prison cell, strangely placed in the middle of the house somehow, along with Cleft and Chip. He used his tail to move a empty mug across the prison bars, while Chip marked but up the forty-second tally mark on a wall and to top it all off, Cleft was playing an extremely sad song a harmonica.

"Please, let us out!" Chip begged, "We promise to be good! We're just crazy kids!"

"Yes. Yes you are crazy. But nope. I can't let you out." Valerie answered simply while reading a magazine.

"Nia said not to let even one of you out." She said and was for some reason dressed up as a Prison Warden.

"But I have to go to the bathroom!" Chip complained again.

"What do you think the paper is for?" She asked and made a gesture with her head to a corner of the prison. Not taking her eyes of the magazine she was reading. "Huh, that looks like a pretty good recipe..."

"Your stupid!" Tab shouted angrily.

"Be quiet. When you piss off an already upset Eevee, your asking for trouble." she replied and kept reading.

"We hate you!"

She simply decided to just ignore them and keep reading now. Nia had asked her to watch them while she called a repair-mon for the hole in the floor. Seconds later, Swift, Sonar, Psy, and Rebel all came crashing in. Through the window.

"Hey! Wha?!" Valerie blurted in surprise before running over to see what was going on. She noticed they looked beat-up and they lost all their candy somehow. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She said very worriedly.

Psy groaned. "Yeah... I think we're..." He trailed off since Val ran right past him and went up to Sonar. "I really should've seen that coming..."

"Are you okay, Sonar?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just cheated." Sonar said and got up.

"Cheated?" She asked seeming confused since she had no clue who he was talking about.

"Anyway, are you sure your not hurt?" She asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nicked is all." He replied and brushed himself off.

Valerie let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good. I was worried when I saw you crash through that window."

"Hello? We we're there too, dudette." Psy found it necessary to cut in.

"I didn't ask you!" Valerie shouted at him, forcing the duck into silence.

"Ow... my tail..." Rebel groaned in pain while grabbing his tail, which looked bent. "I promise never to fight mutants again..." He said ans tried to sooth the pain.

"It didn't hurt that much" Sonar stated.

"Speak for yourself! You didn't have an overweight Psyduck fall on you!" Rebel shouted.

"Notcool dude! I am NOT Overweight!" Psy shouted as well.

"Enough of that!" Swift growled for two reasons, one: They had all their candy taken. And two: They had just been tossed through a window. "We have to get back out there, and kick mutant cat butt!" He shouted.

"How? He'll try just kill us again dude." Psy said before he started to search for a place to hide.

"As Rebel says: It's every cat for himself!" Psy said and ducked under a table.

"Just as brave as always." Sonar commented on Psy's_ undeniable bravery. _

"Yeah, and you're a duck, Psy." Swift added, sounding even further annoyed.

"I lost my quarter..." Rebel said sadly. He obviously was not paying attention to anything that had just happened.

"Forget that! Candy's better than quarters!" Swift snapped and shouted.

"Can't argue with that." Sonar agreed.

"Okay... first, we - " Swift started, but before any of them could do anything, have of the house was blown up. Just like that.

Mewtwo and Lugia stepped in through the 'doorway' they had just made. "See? One flutters all it takes." Lugia said to Mewtwo with a grin.

"Half." Mewtwo replied. Pointing out that only half the house was destroyed. "Anyway, hand over your candy!" He said to the now screaming guests.

Swift gaped in utter shock at the destruction of half of he and Nia's house. Unable to form words.

Nia walked down stairs whistling happily. "Hey Valerie! I called the repair-mon, he said the hole would only cost..." She trailed off as she witnessed the gigantic hole in the wall, Mewtwo and Lugia terrorizing the guests, and Tab, Cleft and Chip cheering them on.

"Um, nevermind..." She said and went back to make yet another call.

Every single house guest fled out of pure fear as Mewtwo and Lugia collected the candy around the house.

"Okay... that does it!" Swift snapped and ran towards the closest.

"What's he doing?" Sonar asked.

Rebel shrugged. "I dunno. There's nothing in there but...that..." He trailed off after realizing what Swift was going for.

"Aha!" Swift shouted and pulled out the bazooka he had used during the vacation.

"One extra dead mutant and gay bird - comin' right up!" He said and took aim at the now dancing Mewtwo and Lugia.

"WAIT! Dude! I had that thing souped up two days ago!!" Psy shouted and waved his arms around frantically. "Whatever you do; do not -

Swift fired the bazooka.

"...well, I tried." Psy said before the entire house blew up, with all of them in it.

After the smoke had cleared, the entire group was somehow miraculously still alive and unburied. There costumes were destroyed though.

Swift groaned as he stood up. "ugh... everyone still alive?" He called out.

"Define alive." Val remarked from the ground before Sonar helped her up.

"Ouch... now that.. hurt..." Rebel said but got up and brushed himself off anyway. "Hey Psy? Say something if your dead." Rebel called over to the face down duck Pokemon.

"That didn't make sense, dude." Psy said sourly and picked himself up as well. "Well... what about yellow dude's house?" He asked and pointed to the rubble that used to be Swift's house.

Rebel shrugged. "He did it." Reb said. "Hey Swift! This one's on you for once!" Rebel shouted. Glad that for the first time, he and Psy wasn't the cause of the destruction.

Swift ignored the comment and helped pull Nia to her feet.

"Your one crazy Pikachu, you know." She commented but was at least glad to see him. The total destruction of the house didn't surprise her much either.

"Hey don't blame me. _Someone _went messing around with my bazooka!" He called out, glaring angrily at Psy.

"Not me!" Psy shouted. "Tab was the one who said it needs an upgrade!"

"W-we're free!" Tab shouted as he, Cleft, and Chip all emerged from underneath rubble. "No more prison!"

"Cool." Cleft said and shoved some rubble aside. "Now lets get outta here before we get in anymore trouble." Cleft suggested.

"Hey look! I think those two are dead!" Chip shouted and pointed childishly towards the injured legendaries.

Mewtwo groaned. "What the hell just happened?"

"Ballerinas carrying pizza cake staircases?" Lugia guessed.

Mewtwo remained completely quiet our of sheer terror Lugia's completely random statement caused.

"Yeah...anyway, why didn't you shield us!?" Lugia shouted angrily and got up.

"I didn't see that one coming..."

"What? The explosion?"

"No... ballerinas and staircases."

"Um, I can explain! I don't have a problem!!" Lugia snapped defensively.

Now, Mewtwo was scared even further. "Oooookaaaayyyy..." Mewtwo said and backed up. "Screw this. Grab the candy and lets go." Mewtwo ordered.

"What candy?" Lugia said and pointed to the piles of dust that used to be the candy before they were incinerated.

Mewtwo gaped in horror at the dust before falling to his knees near it. "No...it was so young!! Quick, help me put the atoms back together!!" he shouted as he ran his hands threw the dust.

"Look who's callin' who crazy." Lugia commented snidely.

Mewtwo was in tears now. Weeping over the loss of the candy.

Swift snapped. "Forget the candy! What about my house?!?" He shouted. Completely forgetting that half of this was his fault.

"Screw this bull. I'm going home and eating some rocky road!" Mewtwo said sadly before throwing a saddle on Lugia. Obviously ignoring the enraged mouse Pokemon.

Lugia snapped. "If you think for one second I'm going to play the role of a horse; your one wrong son of a - "

"Hi-ho Bullseye! We ride into the sunset!"

"It's two O' clock in the morning." Sonar pointed out. Disgusted at their stupidity level.

"Well, then... into the moonlight!"

Lugia threw Mewtwo of his back and onto the floor. Flat on his face.

"That sounds gay, Mewtwo." Lugia said in a disgusted tone.

Swift was growling with rage by now. "WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THIS!?!?"

"You blew it up." Lugia pointed out.

"...Oh wait!... I forgot I can teleport!" Mewtwo remembered before warping away, then reappeared two feet from where he was at first. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Mewtwo said for some unknown reason.

"It's Halloween, you stupid son of a - " Swift began but stopped as another voice interrupted.

"All Pokemon within Viridian Forest..._ your time has come._.." Another eerie voice spoke as more mist filled the air.

"Ha! Dumb that not we're!" Psy laughed backwards, earning plenty of glares from around the others in his group.

_"Your time has come..."_ The voice basically hissed this time before the ground split in two, fire erupt from the enormous crack and slowly, a decrepit old skeleton in a black robe emerged from underneath the earth's crust.

The figured pulled out a list and cleared his throat. _"Swift, Nia, Psy, Rebel, Valerie, Sonar, Chip, Cleft, Tab, Mewtwo, and Lugia.. The end is near..." _He read unnecessarily and once through, the list incinerated instantly and in a burst of flames. Then, the Reaper's signature Scythe formed in it's hands before it started an evil, maniacal laugh.

Mewtwo floated up to the figure. "You think you can fool me with some cheap special effects? Me? The Great and Powerful Mewtwo??"

"Egomaniac as always..." Lugia sighed.

"Those are some really good special affects then..." Val said unsurely and backed up.

"Your going down, faker!" Mewtwo said and let loose a psychic attack and tore of the figures robe. Followed by frightened girly screams coming from Mewtwo and Lugia.

The figure's body... was made of stuff that should never be repeated unless the audience wants to be permanently and mentally scarred for life.

Mewtwo continued screaming.

_"Okay... really wish you didn't have to see that." _Obviously, the REAL Death this time said and snapped his fingers as he was engulfed in flames before a new robe appeared.

_"Anyway..."_ Death lifted both arms into the air as hellfire shot from under him with accompanied with more evil laughter.

"Holy crap! That bastard is real! Lugia! We're outta here!" Mewtwo said and jumped onto Lugia's back. "Hi-ho Lugia... Away!" He said and they rode off. Right before death shot them both down with a blast from it's scythe.

_"Now...for you all.." _He turned to them with burning eyes and the sythe glowing.

"We're too young to die!" Tab shouted as he, Cleft, and Chip huddled together and shivered in fear. "Literally!"

Chip looked down. "I wet myself..."

Tab and Cleft backed up, WAY up. But then got the common sense to start running.

"He has a sickle!" Rebel pointed out the obvious while frantic with fear.

"It's Pearl Harbor all over again!!" Psy shouted and started running away, along with everyone else. They were all to scared to notice Psy's comment made no sense and with the Reaper there, they truly didn't care.

Each one of them fled the scene and left the Reaper floating there. He waited until they were completely gone before he started a light chuckle before it grew into full blown hysteric laughter.

_"Okay, okay... you can come out now!"_ Death called to a bush near all the rubble.

Out of the bush came no other than, Giovanni! Again... he also had an ice bag on his head.

"That was gold! Extrodinary!" He commented while applauding gleefully.

_"Yeah, speakin of gold..." _Death said and put a bony hand out. _"Pay up."_

Giovanni started laughing. "Foolish reaper! You didn't think I was actually going to pay you, did you?" He said and started laughing again.

_"You have three seconds to give me my five-thousand dollars for ths little stunt." _Death said In a clod tone.

"I'll never pay!"

_"Three..."_

"You can't make me!"

_"Two..."_

"I own you!!"

_"THREE!!"_

Death opened a rip in the ground before he and Giovanni fell down deep into the flaming pit below while Death laughed evilly and Giovanni screamed girly.

Meanwhile, in some part of Antarctica...

"Ah... that was the best damn Halloween ever." Commented Mewtwo as he used Psychic to chug down beer, along with several penguins. He was sitting lazily on a lawn chair comfortably with a six back of Budweiser at his side. Somehow ignoring the snowstorm that was going on. All while Lugia was shivering his wings off.

"You c-c-call this the b-best Halloween ever!?!" Lugia shouted shivering while trying to warm himself by rubbing his body with both wings.

Mewtwo was strangely unaffected by the cold.

"We were blown up, had all the candy we stole through the ENTIRE night burnt to a crisp, attacked by the actual Death, and now you've teleported us TO ONE OF THE COLDEST FRIGGIN' PLACES ON EARTH!!!!"

Mewtwo and ate a handful of popcorn he obtained somehow. "Too much Austin Powers."

Lugia's yell echoed all the way through Antarctica, to some where in Indonesia.

Somewhere in Indonesia...

"Tomahawko, find the source of that shout." A fat Indian Raichu with a pipe in his mouth said to a Pidgeotto who wore a feathered headdress.

The bird glared. "My names Fred."

"Indeed it is, Tomahawko. Indeed it is..."

* * *

Well, there's the Halloween Special! ...About ten days late...(sighs) anyway, hope you all enjoyed this short fic! And once again, I hope you'll all excuse the wait... I'll be making a Christmas Special as well, expect that will be on time for once!

Story note: Oh yeah, and as for Swift house being destroyed... it will be rebuilt but you can expect that to happen a lot in this series humor stories.

Leave a review and thanks for reading!


End file.
